Revelations
by SoulCry
Summary: [Sequel to Apocalypsis] You know who attacked Danny. You feel that there was something missing. Here it is!


I felt that the last story needed a continuation. Somehow it was so...lacking something. And I said "Ember POV, that's it!" And again, Pow! Here is the continuation to Apocalypsis. And for some people who doesn't know, Apocalypsis means "Revelations" NOT destruction or stuff like that. So, better change the meaning of that word, ok? 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except the plot! 

**

* * *

**

**Revelations**

"Mh? Oh, hello, Jasmine. What's with the recorder? And why are you pointing it at me?"

"You want to make an historical record? What do you mean?"

"Danny did this too? Before he proposed? Oh, then it should be fun. That was what they used in the hearing, wasn't it?"

"Supposed so. So, where should I start?"

"My life? Yeah…It's a nice starting point. As you know, Jasmine…What? Call you Jazz? Alright. If you say so…"

"As I was saying, _Jazz_, my life started as any other child. I had my parents and all. It continued for a couple of years with the blessing of having a younger brother. Yes, I know how it feels, so don't get all emotional on me. Everything was peace until one fateful night. It had to be night, now that I think about it. I was at my friend's house with my younger brother, since my parents forced me to watch over him. We were already six and five, and my friend lived besides our house, so there wasn't too much worry for them. In any case, just when the clock struck nine, everything was chaos for the rest of my life. My home exploded with my parents inside. They died instantly since the fire had started at the kitchen and they were having dinner there…"

"No, it's ok. I've already accepted and hell, I think that united me and my brother even more… After that, we were stuck at an orphanage for a couple of years. Several families tried to take us apart from each other, but somehow we remained together until once again fate had its threads against us."

"It happened so fast…Again the fire. How ironic is that the same element that I now master and govern is the culprit of taking my parents and my brother? (Sarcastic laugh)… Still. The fire spread so quickly… We were sleeping in the room, my brother had been grounded for making a prank on the nuns and he was at another floor. But the two-story building was old. When the flames began spreading, the first thing it caught was the girls room I was in, since the electrical design was weaker near there, and with the passing years, it was only a matter of time. I woke up suddenly by the smoke, but we couldn't run away or even leave. We tried opening the door, but it was worse. The little air that was in, was sucked out to be replaced by fire."

"It's ok. I'm fine, it's just that I never remembered this so well, most of the time it's only vague images or like parts of videos… As I was telling, my whole life passed in front of me. Yes, it happens when you die. The last thing I remember as my living thought was wondering if my brother was going to be alright. I was wrong. When I could visit the place again and make some investigations after I was dead, and _remembered._ He was dead, my little brother was dead. So, I resumed my quest in another place. I searched high and low in the Ghost Zone for him. If I was back as a ghost, then he would as well, but once again, I was wrong. I never found him…"

"Yes, I still search for him, but somehow, I feel like it is digging on a depleted mine. That's my living life. Anything more you want to ask?"

"How I met Danny? You should know that, since you were there! Yeah, I saw you with my make-up. It doesn't look bad on you, but let me the job of being the rocker-girl, will you? (Laughs) Originally, I "met" him in Casper High, but I had no idea he was half-ghost. He only looked like a normal ghost to me, just fighting for the humans, which I found strange. Normally ghosts resent humans and try to harm them or at least piss them off."

"Of course my opinion changed. If not we weren't going to get married in a few months, wouldn't we? But let me continue. The second time was more interesting. Remember when I was giving the crowd the tickets, even if it was a free concert…? Then you should remember what happened later on. That goth girl doodled the image and that was only a distraction because a second later I was hit by a beam. We, he and me, carried the fight to the roof. We had a struggle of strength, and since I had the back-up of the chanting, I beat him. He changed back to human, and let me tell you, that was the greatest impression I ever had. Somehow, I was attracted to him…"

"What! No! I mean it the curious way. I didn't understand if he was a human passing as a ghost, or a ghost passing as a human, since the way he fought and moved, it could be any of them. It was amazing and strange at the same time. Of course, I didn't show it, I had a façade to keep. After some minor events, I got rid of them."

"Yeah, this chapter ended at the night concert. And it all ended with that boy and his voice… (Shudder)."

"Of course I met him later on! The next thing was when I tried again with my music. But this time, I gave it more thought. The target weren't the young ones, instead, I chose the grown-ups. Of course you should remember that. The "soothing" music, was in effect, my song's chords in a calming way. No one noticed until it was too late… But, of course, your little brother got in the way of my plans. I fled when I noticed everything was going down the sewers."

"Hey! I'm no coward! It's just that I didn't want to lose directly again. But we met again very soon. This time, we were forced to fight in the same side…"

"Yeah, the Pariah incident. My opinion of him really changed there. At the beginning, he showed some material for being leader, but we weren't interested in the least at being overrun by Pariah's minions. But at the end, when he went to fight the kind all by himself, he showed the guts he had to us, and after a _very_ short discussion, we agreed to help him. So, while we were busy fighting the whole bunch of skeletons, he went directly to the boss. We only caught up with him when it all had ended. He had done the bravest thing us would only dream of making, and let alone succeeding."

"Your brother is a savior, and a great fighter. But my story with him had just begun. We didn't met directly for some time then. But I spied on him silently, and invisibly. He was becoming my obsession, and it was weird to me. Once again I was having some human emotions besides anger and hate. Now that I think of it…I think that was when I started liking him other than the respect I had for him that he had earned."

"But the last straw to finally make our relationship a wrapped present, all with the ribbon, was when we got stuck inside one of those damned cubes from the Masters guy…"

"You know him?!"

"Oh, he's after your mother? Even after she's married to that big fellow? How psycho is that?"

"Yeah. A lot. So, I'll go on. According to Danny, Vlad had made the cube a whole room. Normally, according to what he told me, it only held your body and removed you of your powers, this one was even bigger than this room, and it left us powerless too. Vlad came in several times and asked him for something…what was it? He called it "Mid-morph" DNA, don't know what that is…but Danny seemed to know, because every time he entered the room, he refused at once. We begun talking after the few hours of reclusion and I guess that was when we opened up to each other. At the third day, I made a bet to him."

"What? I'm not blushing! I'm grinning! Anyway, the bet was, if we got out of there, he owed me a date. Two days later we were out thanks to a young girl that looked awfully alike Danny. He explained me who she was and it freaked me out. Turned out to be his clone, made by Vlad… When we turned around to look at the wreckage of the fight we had with Vlad, and we heard her say she'd be right back. We still haven't seen her again. But strangely, Danny isn't worried. He knows that she's responsible and knows how to take care of herself."

"What? You never met her? Oh, believe me. Once you do it, you'll know it's her right away. It's uncanny the resemblance. The only difference is that it's a girl. I still don't agree with him that a thirteen year old girl should be alone in the world, but he says that if she wants to do it, he's nobody to argue."

"Our date? Oh, yeah. It was magical. We first went to the park, it isn't the most romantic place, mind you, but we didn't care a bit. We just talked and talked. Then we began walking around still talking. We made a pit-stop at that place…how's it called…Oh, yeah! The Nasty Burger. We caught something to eat…Yeah, Jazz. We eat, we just don't need to, we do it for the pleasure of it. Anyway, that date ended a bit different to normal ones. Instead of the boy escorting the girl to her house, he escorted me to the portal downstairs…"

"No! There was no good-night kiss! And I'm definitely _not_ blushing! Will you let me continue?!?...What? I have the same temper as your brother? Really? No! That wasn't what got us together! Sheesh… So, after that date, we kept seeing each other. There was the casual "Attempt" to take over the world as a façade for his friends. You saw what happened when he spill out the news of us being engaged. That goth girl went ape-shit! Anyway, we used that to go in improvised "dates" and our relationship got some good base footing, even if we started as almost nemesis. Here's the proof in my finger of what I'm talking about…"

"Dreamy look? What do you mean? I've got no dreamy look! Let's change topic…"

"How he proposed? Um…Well…"

"Yes, Jazz. I'm blushing now, if that makes you happy… Well, the matter is that he took a while, that is, half an hour of stuttering to actually say the whole phrase. I almost laughed at his face after the first ten minutes…Now I thank every deity that I didn't. What I can't believe is, even after I'm dead, I still could form a family and love someone…It seems so…strange… Yet, so beautiful at the same time… So, anything you want to know?"

"No? Ok. It was fun making this tape. If you want to do it again, make the shout."

"Bye, sister-in-law-to-be!"(Giggle).

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jazz asked her brother. He was claded in a tuxedo and was shaking from hair to toes.

"How do you suppose I'm feeling?!" He snapped at her and immediately regretted it. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's ok. We'll blame it on the nervousness." She smiled assuringly and he looked at her for a second. He smiled back.

"Thanks, sis. I don't what I'd do without you…"

"Oh, dear brother. You'll learn some things I can't help you in tonight." He looked at her confused for a moment before blushing a violent shade of red.

"_JAZZ!_" He bellowed ashamedly.

"All right. Nerves are out." Music began playing outside the room they were in. "Go on, little brother. Or…You're growing up, so…Now you'll be brother to me." She hugged him emotionally. A tear played in her eye when she pulled back. "It's showtime. Go on and give them your best shot!" She said punching him slightly on the shoulder.

"Um, Jazz, this isn't some kind of game were how I act decides the outcome…" He pointed out when they exited the room. He looked at her, but there was no one there. Instead, he was alone with only the priest near him. He raised a brow at the absence of people at the altar, but quickly forgot about it when they began playing the Bridal March. He gulped loudly.

He was wondering what was going to happen. He had seen some weddings in T.V., but it wasn't the real thing. That was only a guide as to how it was, remotely. The nerves his sister had helped remove were quickly returning to him. He turned to the front gate and froze. She was there. To change everything.

* * *

This is not the end. There is one final part lacking and I'm sure no one will guess from Who's POV it will be. As last part, A cookie to the one who guesses. Later! 

Soulcry. 


End file.
